


Spaceman, I always wanted you to go to space man

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, Simulator, Space is Weird, computer, dik diks, fucking lambs, i still hate my writing, im so ashamED, send help, space, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: Clancy lets you use the simulator oml imagine someone trusting you that much
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Spaceman, I always wanted you to go to space man

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do tags tomorrow

Omfg Clancy let you use his simulator because you got rid of the mice cult. You're obviously gonna take advantage of this because who doesn't wanna go to cool new planets? 

The Notorious C.O.M.Puter (I rechristened it) was surprised to see you bending over the screen (oh).

"Y/n, you aren't Clancy"

"No shit Sherlock"

"That's not my name"

"Fucking dingus," you mutter under your breath. 

":["

Then" I made you some avatars"

"Lets see"

There are some cool ones. Then there's the 'boring ' range.

"Are you sure, master?"

" Sounds like fun. "

You settle on a lady sitting down. She has a nice bag (Wtf is this shit? I hope my parents never read this)

(My mum is an author so shed be disappointed)

"Which planet?"

" One with bees "

So you stick your head into the simulator (am I the only one who thinks it looks like a vagina? The oil stuff on it omg-)

Then you crash, admittedly not very elegantly, into a field full of flowers. There are all sorts of fun animals like little baby lambs and kittens and puppies and bees and butterflies and dik diks (look them up. They are lovely) but then the lambs eat all the kittens and puppies and butterflies and dik diks. Then they eat each other. It is very very gross and not wholesome but that's a foreign planet I guess. Then you notice the surviving lamb eating you. You start to sweat as your skin and blood evaporates into the lambs mouth. 

Then you wake up again. Bloody nightmares. Clancy is next to you and he's still awake. 

"Oh Clancy I just had the most horrible dream"

"Its okay. It's not gonna happen again. I'm right here next to you and I'm not going anywhere." THEN HE FUCKIN PULLS YOU INTO HIS CHEST OMFG AHH 

You realise Clancy would never actually let you use his simulator, but thats alright. Like how you wouldn't let him use your (really valuable priceless possession. I wouldn't let Clancy take my family heirloom ring and pearl necklace without my permission). That's okay. After your nightmare you're not totally sure you wanna use that thing. You twitch a little at the fresh memory of your dream. 

"Something the matter?"

" I'll tell you in the morning. Love you. "

"Love you too baby"


End file.
